ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
2006 Europe catalog
Electric guitars & basses Solid body guitars RG series Prestige line * RGT320Q (page 5) * RGT220H * RGT220A * RG3120F (page 6) * RG2570E (page 8) * RG2550E * RG2620 * RG1570 (page 9) * RG1527 * RG1820X (page 10) * RG1520G Standard line (tremolos) * RGT42DX (page 12) * RG320FM * RG370DX & RG370DXL (page 13) * RG350DX * RG350EX Standard line (fixed bridge) * RG321MH (page 15) * RG7321 GIO line * GRG270B (page 13) * GRG170DX (page 14) miKro series / GIO line * GRGM21GB RGA series Prestige line * RGA321F (page 9) * RGA121 S series Prestige line * S2170FB (page 16) * S2170FW (page 17) Standard line * S520EX (page 18) * S470DXQM * S470 SA series Prestige line * SA2120FM (page 17) Standard line * SAS36FM (page 20) * SAS32FM * SA260FM (page 21) * SA120 GIO line * GSA60 SZ series Prestige line * SZ4020FM (page 17) Standard line * SZ520FM (page 22) * SZ520QM * SZ320 (page 23) * SZ320MH GIO line * GSZ120 Artist series ARC series / Standard line * ARC300 (page 24) * ARC100 ARX series / Standard line * ARX300 (page 25) * ARX100 AX series / Standard line * AXS42 (page 26) AX series / GIO line * GAX75 * GAX30 AR series / Standard line * AR300 Classics Iceman series / Standard line * IC400 (page 27) Jet King (JTK) series / Standard line * JTK2 Ergodyne series * EXR170 Signature models Joe Satriani * JS1200 (page 28) * JS1000 * JS100 Steve Vai * JEM77B (page 29) * JEM7V * UV777P * JEM555 Mick Thomson * MTM1 (page 30) Paul Gilbert * PGM301 James "Munky" Shaffer & Brian "Head" Welch * K7 (page 31) Kevin "Noodles" Wasserman * NDM2 (page 32) Andy Timmons * AT300 (pages 32–33) Mike Mushok * MMM1 (page 33) Jumpstart packages GIO line * GSA6J includes GSA6 guitar (page 68) * GRX40J includes GRX40 guitar (page 69) Hollow body guitars Signature models George Benson * GB15 (page 34) * GB10 * GB200 John Scofield * JSM100 (page 35) Pat Metheny * PM120 * PM100 Artcore Custom * AS103 (page 36) * AF105 (page 37) * AF105F Artcore full-acoustics AF series * AF75D (page 38) * AF75 * AF86 AK series * AK86 (page 39) AG series * AG86 * AG75 AFS series * AFS78T (page 40) * AFS75TD * AFS75T Artcore semi-acoustics AS series * AS83 (page 41) * AS73 AM series * AM78T AXD series * AXD83P (page 42) AWD series * AWD83 * AWD83T * AWD72 FWD series * FWD60 (page 43) AGS series * AGS83B Electric bass guitars SR series Prestige line * SR1000EWN (page 48) * SR1005EFM * SR1000EFM (page 49) * SR1005EWM * SR1006EFM Standard line * SR900 (page 50) * SR500 * SR300FM (page 51) * SR905 (page 52) * SR505 * SR506 (page 53) GIO line * GSR200 (page 51) * GSR180 * GSR205 (page 53) SRX series Standard line * SRX500 (page 54) * SRX400 * SRX350 * SRX300 (page 55) * SRX505 * SRX355 * SRX305 BTB series Prestige line * BTB1205E (pages 56–57) * BTB1206E (page 57) Standard line * BTB550MP (page 58) * BTB400QM * BTB200 * BTB555MP (page 59) * BTB405QM * BTB205 * BTB556MP Ergodyne Bass (EDB) series Standard line * EDB700 (page 60) * EDB400 (page 61) * EDB405 Roadgear Bass (RD) series Standard line * RD900AH (page 62) * RD500 * RD905AH (page 63) * RD505 * RD300 AX Bass series GIO line * GAXB150 (page 64) Artcore Bass series semi-hollow Standard line * AGB140 Signature models Gary Willis * GWB1005 (page 66) * GWB35 Doug Wimbish * DWB3 (pages 66–67) * DWB35 Fieldy * K5 (page 67) Jumpstart packages GIO line * GRS190J includes GSR190 bass (page 69) Electronics and accessories : Pages 70–81 Parts & details * Edge Pro (page 9) * Edge Pro II * Edge III * ZR & ZPS2 (page 19) Details & specifications * Bass control layouts (page 82) * Neck dimensions * Pickup descriptions (page 83) * Finishes (pages 84–85) * Pickup switching diagrams (page 85) Ibanez artists : Pages 44–45, page 65, pages 86–87 and back cover. Full electric guitar & bass catalog Printed November 2005 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog front-back cover.jpg | Cover 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p2-3.jpg | pages 2–3 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p4-5.jpg | pages 4–5 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p6-7.jpg | pages 6–7 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p8-9.jpg | pages 8–9 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p10-11.jpg | pages 10–11 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p12-13.jpg | pages 12–13 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p14-15.jpg | pages 14–15 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p16-17.jpg | pages 16–17 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p18-19.jpg | pages 18–19 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p20-21.jpg | pages 20–31 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p22-23.jpg | pages 22–23 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p24-25.jpg | pages 24–25 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p26-27.jpg | pages 26–27 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p28-29.jpg | pages 28–29 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p30-31.jpg | pages 30–31 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p32-33.jpg | pages 32–33 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p34-35.jpg | pages 34–35 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p36-37.jpg | pages 36–37 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p38-39.jpg | pages 38–39 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p40-41.jpg | pages 40–41 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p42-43.jpg | pages 42–43 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p44-45.jpg | pages 44–45 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p46-47.jpg | pages 46–47 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p48-49.jpg | pages 48–49 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p50-51.jpg | pages 50–51 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p52-53.jpg | pages 52–53 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p54-55.jpg | pages 54–55 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p56-57.jpg | pages 56–57 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p58-59.jpg | pages 58–59 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p60-61.jpg | pages 60–61 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p62-63.jpg | pages 62–63 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p64-65.jpg | pages 64–65 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p66-67.jpg | pages 66–67 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p68-69.jpg | pages 68–69 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p70-71.jpg | pages 70–71 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p72-73.jpg | pages 72–73 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p74-75.jpg | pages 74–75 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p76-77.jpg | pages 76–77 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p78-79.jpg | pages 78–79 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p80-81.jpg | pages 80–81 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p82-83.jpg | pages 82–83 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p84-85.jpg | pages 84–85 2006 Europe elec guitar catalog p86-87.jpg | pages 86–87 Hollow-body guitars Artcore custom collection * AF125 (pages 2–5) * AF105 * AF105F * AS103 * AWD102 Artcore custom catalog Printed November 2005 2006 Europe Artcore custom front-cover.jpg | Cover 2006 Europe Artcore custom p2-4.jpg | pages 2–4 2006 Europe Artcore custom p5-6.jpg | pages 5–6 Acoustics Acoustic guitars Exotic Wood (EW) series * EW20ASE (page 5) * EW20WNE AEL series * AEL40SE (page 6) * AEL20E (page 7) * AEL2012E * AEL10E AEG series * AEG8E (page 8) * AEG10NE * AEG10E (pages 8–9) Signature model Steve Vai * EP9 (pages 10–11) Artwood (AW) series Acoustic electric * AW1500ECE (page 12) * AW1000ECE * AW40ECE * AW10ECE * AW15ECE * AW200ECE (page 13) * AW120ECE * AW90ECE * AW85ECE Pure acoustic * AW1050 (page 14) * AW200 * AW90 * AC90 * AW85 (page 15) * AW28 * AW40 * AW15 * AW10 Masa series * SX60 (page 16) * SX72 Talman series * TCM50 (page 17) * TCY10 Performance (PF) series * PF60S (pages 18–19) * PF60SL * PF60SCE V series * V72E (pages 20–21) * V70 * V7012 * V7212E * V70CE * V72ECE Jam Pack kits * V50 (page 21) Acoustic basses AE Bass series * AEB10E (page 9) * AEB8E Mandolins * M510 (page 22) * M511S * M510E Classical guitars GA series * GA50SW (page 23) * GA5W * GA5WCE * GA5TCE Jam Pack kits * GA3 (page 23) Amplifiers and accessories : Pages 24–27 Full acoustics catalog Printed November 2005 2006 Europe acoustics front-back cover.png | Cover 2006 Europe acoustics p2-3.png | pages 2–3 2006 Europe acoustics p4-5.png | pages 4–5 2006 Europe acoustics p6-7.png | pages 6–7 2006 Europe acoustics p8-9.png | pages 8–9 2006 Europe acoustics p10-11.png | pages 10–11 2006 Europe acoustics p12-13.png | pages 12–13 2006 Europe acoustics p14-15.png | pages 14–15 2006 Europe acoustics p16-17.png | pages 16–17 2006 Europe acoustics p18-19.png | pages 18–19 2006 Europe acoustics p20-21.png | pages 20–31 2006 Europe acoustics p22-23.png | pages 22–23 2006 Europe acoustics p24-25.png | pages 24–25 2006 Europe acoustics p26-27.png | pages 26–27 Electronics A history of Ibanez delays This brochure is printed in German. A History of Ibanez Delays-German p1.png | Cover A History of Ibanez Delays-German p2.png | pages 2–3 A History of Ibanez Delays-German p3.png | pages 4–5 A History of Ibanez Delays-German p4.png | pages 6–7 A history of the Tube Screamer This brochure is printed in German. A History of the Tube Screamer-German-p1.png | Cover A History of the Tube Screamer-German-p2.png | pages 2–3 A History of the Tube Screamer-German-p3.png | pages 4–5 A History of the Tube Screamer-German-p4.png | pages 6–7 Amplifier leaflet Printed December 2005 2006 Amplifier leaflet front-back cover.png | Cover 2006 Amplifier leaflet p2-3.png | pages 2–3 2006 Amplifier leaflet p4-5.png | pages 4–5 2006 Amplifier leaflet p6-7.png | pages 6–7 Sources * 2006 Ibanez electric guitar catalog for Europe, Ibanez Europe, archived March 2019 * 2006 Ibanez electric guitar catalog for Europe PDF, Meinl Distribution, archived May 2019 * 2006 Artcore custom catalog, Ibanez Europe, archived June 2019 * 2006 Artcore custom catalog PDF, Meinl Distribution, archived June 2019 * 2006 Ibanez acoustic catalog for Europe, Ibanez Europe, archived May 2019 * 2006 Ibanez acoustic catalog for Europe PDF, Meinl Distribution, archived May 2019 * A History of the Tube Screamer PDF, Meinl Distribution, archived May 2019 * A History of Ibanez Delays PDF, Meinl Distribution, archived May 2019 * 2006 Amplifier leaflet PDF, Meinl Distribution (German distributor), archived from the original June 2019 See also * 2006 USA catalog * 2006 North America catalog * 2006 Japan catalog * 2006 Asia & South America catalog * 2006 Europe new product catalog * 2006 Amplifiers Catalog Category:Ibanez catalogs Category:Europe catalogs Category:2006 catalogs